Starlit Strawberries
by thekyuubivixen
Summary: Sonic didn't even care that Shadow was late. All that mattered was that he showed up. [Sonadow]


**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic and co.**

 **This is just a little quick something I whipped up for a special little hedgie.**

 **Starlit Strawberries**

"I'm going to bed. How about you, Sonic?"

Blue ears twitched as the azure hedgehog tore his attention from the cute card Cream and her family had given him just a few hours earlier. He casted a glance over his shoulder, smiling at the drowsy fox through the many hanging strings of balloons. The kit had to be bushed. The party had been a riot, with food and dancing and karaoke – Knuckles turned out to be a great singer. Who knew? – and Tails had been the master planner.

Sonic had attempted to talk his brother out of it, but Tails insisted, saying that people would still come over and _make_ a party whether or not it was premeditated. The hero couldn't refute that logic. He desired to help out more than he had – all he did was invite people – but Tails, yet again, talked him out of it. _You can't work on your birthday, Sonic!_ If only Eggman abided by that rule. Last year, Sonic ended up more beat up than the piñata the Chaotix had brought.

The hero placed the card on the coffee table among a multitude of other gifts and strolled over to where the kit stood at the mouth of the hallway leading to their bedrooms. Sonic ruffled the fox's bangs fondly. "Nah. Imma stay up for a bit. Can't end my special day too early, right?"

A sleepy chuckle escaped Tails' lips. It was past his normal bedtime. Not that Sonic had set any rules; Tails was usually out like a light around ten. It was currently almost twelve. "Right. I would stay up with you, but I physically can't. If I blink, I'm gone."

Sonic snickered. He didn't doubt that for a second. "Gotcha bro. Goodnight then." The hedgie pulled the younger in for a tight hug. "Thanks for today Tails. It was awesome."

Tails wrapped his arms around him too. "Anything for an amazing big brother."

The hero patted him on the back before leaning back. The kit had almost stumbled forward, and he figured it was time to send him off before Tails got real acquainted with the floor. "You better go before hardwood becomes your new mattress."

Tails yawned and nodded. "Right…" He gave a fleeting wave before disappearing into the back.

Sonic stood there for a moment with a soft smile before returning over to the cluttered table. He approached the small stack of pictures and gingerly lifted them. He flipped through the thin sheets, happily sighing at the snippets of time. Charmy – for some reason – had gotten his hands on a polaroid earlier that day and went to town during the party.

Most of the pictures the bee took were either blurry or half developed, but the camera had gotten passed around. There were selfies, group shots, and memorable moments captured to be viewed forever. No one had escaped the lens. Even Espio was caught slipping on spilt ice cream on the floor. If only…

The smile on his peach lips waned somewhat as he laid the pictures back down. Sonic then leaned over the table to palm a sizable emerald plushy. He turned it around in his hands a bit and nearly rolled his eyes at the lipstick stain he hadn't noticed before on the green felt. He didn't expect anything less from Rouge.

There was a soft pang within him that grew as he gazed at the toy. Rouge had made it to his party. She hadn't come last year because she and Shadow were away on a mission. Well, if she came this year, then it meant that she and…Shadow had been free, right? So why didn't he…

Sonic shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. Shadow could've been busy today too. GUN agents had plenty of solo jobs. Also, even if Shadow was free…he didn't have to come if he didn't want to. Sonic hoped that Shadow actually was busy though. It hurt less.

He should've asked Rouge of his whereabouts, but…

Sonic ran a frustrated hand through his quills. What was up with him lately? Somehow or another, his thoughts always drifted to his rival. About racing him, about having conversation with him, or about seeing him period. It hadn't always been like this, right? No, it hadn't. Those thoughts had been few and far between, but now…they were more frequent and usually accompanied with ones about how soft Shadow's fur had to be, how his movements were graceful yet powerful, and how those lips-

Sonic had to distract himself. He could go to sleep, but he knew that he would be tossing and turning and _thinking._ Thinking was dangerous at the moment.

Slightly frantic emerald orbs swept the table until they landed on a box decorated with flowers and ribbons. As Sonic reached for them, he glimpsed at the analog clock hanging on the opposite wall. It was five minutes until midnight. Amy would be upset if he didn't enjoy at least _some_ of her gift before his birthday was over.

Sonic slid the embellished cardboard over to him, almost knocking Blaze's card to the floor. He pushed it out of the way and opened the top of the box. His mood marginally lightened at the chocolate covered strawberries packed in there, just waiting to be devoured. There were a little more than a dozen.

The azure hedgie plucked one of the delicious fruits out and bit into it, a pleasant groan filling the air when the sweet flavor burst inside his mouth. He wiped his lips when juice threatened to escape before swallowing and finishing the berry off, leaving nothing but the tiny green leaves pinched between his fingertips.

He didn't know where Amy got these from, but he knew _exactly_ where they were going.

Sonic burped when he downed his tenth strawberry, hoping that it wasn't loud enough to wake his dreaming brother. Though at this point, a train could roll past and Tails would still be sleeping soundly.

The hero had scarfed down another chocolatey treat when there was a quiet knock at his door. Sonic almost believed that he imagined it, but then it happened again. Taking his berries with him – they were _way_ too good to put down – Sonic glanced at the clock again. Five minutes past twelve. Who was here this late? Did someone forget something?

Balancing the box in his left palm, Sonic opened the front door with his right, wishing that Eggy hadn't planned a midnight visit. When newly revealed red irises stared back at him, Sonic's breath caught in his throat.

Clearing it to get rid of any residual hoarseness, he uttered, "Shadow? What are you doing here?" _It's nothing to do with you,_ a dark part of his mind provided, _He would've been here earlier if it did. Rouge must've left something behind…_

Something in his expression must've shifted in response to those thoughts, because Shadow's features subtly softened. Sonic rose a brow when his doppelganger took a step back, a silent invitation to join him outside.

"So…" Sonic shut the door quietly behind him, shoes crunching in the grass. He didn't have to look up to know that millions of sparkling stars were shining down upon them, the twinkles being reflected in darkened ruby pools. The hero resisted the urge to fidget under that unreadable yet mesmerizing stare. He absently noticed the unusual closeness between them. "…What's up, Shads?"

Sonic couldn't help to think that Shadow seemed stiff, slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know why though. _I mean yeah, we haven't met up like this before, but Shadow isn't one to get fazed easily._

Shadow didn't answer him at first. The striped hedgehog dropped his gaze to the box in Sonic's hand. "What are those?"

The azure speedster pursed his lips at the obvious avoidance of his question, but he answered anyway. "Chocolate covered strawberries," he said before adding on a bit hesitantly, "Amy got 'em for me."

"Did she?" Shadow tried to appear nonchalant, but Sonic noticed how tanned lips thinned out and how his eyes marginally narrowed. Apparently – for some reason – Shadow didn't like what he had heard.

"Yeah…" Sonic decided to go with the flow for now. "…You want one?"

"No." Shadow hadn't met his gaze again. "They're for you."

The hero's brow furrowed at the other's odd behavior. Was Shadow sick or something? "Are you sure?" He stifled a laugh as he held the box out, wanted to lift this weird mood. "Have one! I've eaten plenty. Too many if Tails has anything to say about it."

Rubies met emeralds once more, almost like they were asking permission. Sonic simply held the box out more. Shadow took one fruit and held it in his hand like he didn't know what to do with it. Sonic waited for the other to take a bite, ignoring how the stars – with the help of a generous moon – created a silvery aura around his rival's slightly rustled quills.

"…I'm here to apologize."

Sonic blinked at him, surprised. Shadow wanted…to say sorry? For what? Wait… "Shadow, did you threaten another civilian again? Listen, just because someone crosswalks you doesn't mean you can just point-"

"Don't be ridiculous, hedgehog." Shadow interrupted, sounding insulted. "I won't waste energy on something as frivolous as that." Sonic nodded at that, but didn't otherwise respond. Shadow had something on his mind, he knew that much. He forced himself to wait until the striped hedgie put his thoughts together. It didn't take too long. An unknown emotion swam in Shadow's eyes. "I'm here to apologize for missing your…celebration."

Sonic was floored. Of all the things, he surely didn't expect _this._ "My party? You don't have to be sorry, Shadow! I understand if you were busy-"

"That's the thing…I wasn't."

Sonic's mouth snapped closed. He hadn't been…busy? Then why… "Okay, well, did something important pop up?"

"No," Shadow said again, but this time, there was something off about his tone. Sonic couldn't pinpoint it. His rival shifted his weight before releasing a muted sigh. "I didn't participate in your party because I realize that it is a tradition to give a gift in order to celebrate the person's birthday." He looked more tense than before. "I searched, but I couldn't…"

The pieces fell into place, and it was no use trying to hold his laughter in. "You didn't come…because you didn't have a present for me?" Sonic fought to calm himself down at the glare he was at the receiving end of. Though – he noticed thoughtfully – it lacked its usual heat. "I don't care about that, Shads! You didn't have to get me anything! You don't always have to. Having you show up is a good enough gift."

Shadow seemed doubtful. "Rouge told me that everyone had given you something."

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck. "That's true, but…" He gave a lopsided grin. "You still could've came, Shads. I wouldn't have minded, really." That was putting it lightly.

Shadow simply hummed at that, examining the strawberry once more. "Rouge had hold me that as well. However, hearing it from the actual birthday boy does make it more credible."

Rouge told him that? The hero inwardly frowned, bad thoughts entering his mind again. "Did she…tell you to come here to apologize?"

"She didn't." Those two words never sounded so beautiful. "Me coming here was my own decision."

Sonic's grin widened, and the way Shadow's gaze flickered to his lips wasn't lost on him. Butterflies in his stomach, the speedster shrugged while wondering, _Maybe I'm not the only one who noticed these weird changes…_ "Well I'm glad you're here. It's better late than never, right?" Shadow nodded, agreeing with him. It was silent for a moment as they gazed at each other, no sound but leaves rustling in the distance. The butterflies were ramming his insides as he gestured to the fruit in the striped hedgehog's grasp. "So are you going to try it? It's pretty good, if I do say so myself!"

"I'll be the judge." Shadow grunted before bringing the treat up to his lips, half of it disappearing into his mouth. Sonic swore he didn't blink as the other chewed, watching as Shadow closed his eyes when he realized how delectable the strawberry really was. The azure hedgehog was frozen, well, up until the point when a small amount of juice dripped out of the side of Shadow's lips.

Without thinking of any repercussions – for example, a concussion or multiple broken limbs – Sonic leaned in and tasted the juice with a quick swipe of his tongue.

About a millisecond later, he had realized what he had done, and he swiftly pulled back. Sonic expected yelling, cursing, and punching, but none of that came. Shadow just stood there wide eyed, the other half of the fruit having fell to the ground. Sonic's heart was hammering against his chest, and he _hoped_ that it was dark enough that his blush wasn't noticeable.

Wanting to take _both_ of their minds off what just happened, Sonic quickly stammered out, "S-So how was it?"

Shadow eventually recovered, and Sonic had to convince himself that he was seeing things, that _Shadow_ wasn't blushing as well. The striped hedgie crossed his arms. "I…wouldn't mind another."

The azure hero as a second away from grabbing a second strawberry when the ambiguity of that statement hit him. "Another…?" Sonic swore that it was the full moon making him crazy, because he _definitely_ wouldn't take these kinds of risks when the sun was up. A smirk slowly grew. "Another what, Shadow? Can ya be more specific?"

When Shadow didn't immediately respond, Sonic closed the box and lowered it to the ground. Shadow didn't have any reaction to him discarding the treats. In fact, it was like the fruit weren't there in the first place. Piercing rubies were unreadable once more as they focused on Sonic.

Said hedgehog leaned forward, testing his boundaries. "If I didn't know any better Shads, I'd say that you weren't talking about the strawberries." He never broke eye contact as he closed in, waiting for Shadow to speak up, to push him away… It never happened. Sonic paused when he was a hair's length from the other's lips, Shadow's warm breath fanning across his cheeks.

Sonic remained there. He needed some kind of sign to back off, or to change things forever.

It turned out that he didn't need to do anything, for Shadow made the choice for him.

Sonic's eyes fluttered closed as they kissed, their lips molding together perfectly. He suddenly felt hot, partially because his reddened cheeks and partially because of how Shadow pressed his body flush against his. Sonic gently wrapped unsure arms around the small of Shadow's back, and he felt hands squeeze his shoulders.

This was better than Sonic had imagined it. Shadow was surprisingly soft despite his appearance. His fur, his tickling chest hair, and his lips. Sonic could kiss him all day and night and never get tired of it.

Well, his lungs might though. The blue hedgehog ended it to catch his breath, unable to look away from – his rival, friend, he didn't even _know_ anymore – Shadow. His arms refused to let the other go as well, like he was a dream that would disappear as soon as they stopped holding on.

"I guess that you like the taste of the strawberries, huh?" Sonic whispered, afraid that speaking any louder would break whatever they had here.

"I suppose," Shadow admitted. Then a rare spark of mischief glinted in those ruby orbs as Shadow wrapped his arms about Sonic's neck, expert fingers digging into his quills. The blue blur could hardly breathe when their lips ghosted past each other when Shads spoke again. "But tell me, whose present do you like more?"

A shiver traveled down Sonic's spine. _Chaos…I could get used to this._ He smirked. "Yours of course." Their lips met again, and the box of treats were laying on the ground beside them, completely forgotten.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday Sonic! I know that this is a bit late, but it's okay, because Shadow was too ;)**


End file.
